The Joys of Attachments
by Puddin' Pop and his Jacks
Summary: In the midst of hiding the twins from Darth Vader, Luke and Leia daily teach Padme, and Obi-Wan that there is joy among the angst of the evil that surrounds them. First in a series of stories.
1. Birth of the Twins

**TITLE: **_The Joys Of Attachments _

**SUMMARY: **_Anakin turned to the dark side. But instead of dying after childbirth Padme survives. The twins aren't taken from her – Obi-Wan promised to protect her and the twins in exile. A deep friendship eventually turns to love._

_Darth Vader had proclaimed that no marriage had ever taken place between Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. That the child that Padme had carried even in death was never Anakin's. _

_Both Padme and Obi-Wan learn the joys of attachments through Luke and Leia. _

**CATEGORY: **_Friendship/ Family/ Angst/ Hurt/Comfort/ Romance/ Drama/ Suspense/ Spiritual/ Tragedy/ Crime_

**RATING: **_T_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE BIRTH OF THE TWINS**

Padme screamed in pain as tried to keep from pushing. She knew that it was much too soon for her child to be born. After all her opening was still closed up tight. It hadn't had a chance to split open because she had been closed to death when her birthing pains started. Her body hadn't had a chance to allow the water to break the opening – because it had been shutting down as her life spirit had wanted to leave her soul. Her child's life spirit through held on tightly to her womb – trying to fight for her to remain with him or her.

If Obi-Wan hadn't come back when he did than Padme, and baby Skywalker would have been with the rest of the spirits. Even now with the baby fighting to leave her body she felt like they would be with the spirit. "Cut me open all ready damn you." She stared into the medical droids eyes. "Get my child out of me." She saw black and she squeezed the hand at her side hard. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I may be dying but I won't have my innocent child die with me." Anakin's hate filled eyes filled her eyes.

"Oh God my sweet baby is going to die at the hands of his or her father." Padme wept as her eye sight came forcefully back.

"You baby is going to be safe and sound Padme. With _you_." Obi-Wan said looking down into her teary sweat strained face. He brushed back her sweaty hair from her forehead. "You are going to _live_ and love your child for a very long time."

"How can I live without Anakin?" Padme moaned. "He's my life." She felt a deep tear at her opening. She felt water rushing through out her in droves. She screamed in pain as she felt herself pushing with all her might. She crashed back onto the hard bed. "Oh God." She whimpered.

"Twins." The medical droid said looking the woman whom was about to give birth.

Obi-Wan swung his head around to stare wide eyed at the machine. Than down at Padme. "Do you here that Padme you are having twins." He said with a tear rolling down his cheek. "You have two more reasons to live."

"There's still good in him Obi-Wan." Padme said not hearing what the droid or he had said about her babies.

"Yes Padme, there is good in him. In his _children_. Anakin's goodness will live in his children." Obi-Wan said with such promise in his voice.

"Children?" Padme whispered. Her mouth opened to ask more but a scream took her breath away as she felt herself truly begin to push the baby out of her. She felt Obi-Wan's strong arms wrap tightly around her as she pushed herself forward. She felt the sweat fly off as she screamed in agony as finally the life being was pushed from her small petite body.

Padme feel back against Obi-Wan's chest as she glazed at her still round womb. "W-hy am I still big. The child is out of m-me." Her teeth clattered loudly inside her mouth.

"Your son's sibling is still inside preparing him or herself to being born." Obi-Wan said in her ear. "You just need to find the strength to push a few more minutes Padme."

"My son." Padme breathed. She felt the pain began once more as she arched her back away from Obi-Wan's chest. "Anakin wanted a ..." She felt everything rip out inside her. Why wouldn't this child be born easily like his or her brother? Why is this child more stubborn?

Obi-Wan held Padme tightly against him. "Just a few more pushes love, just a few more pushes than your baby will be safe in this world."

"Anakin..." Padme whimpered out just as she gave one last push and a scream filled the air.

"Your daughter has arrived." The medical droid said as it handed the infant girl to the droid at his right. The droid that held the infant boy was too the left. He went back to the human woman in front of him as he carefully started to clean the blood away from the wide opening. He had to stitch her up before she lost too much of unneeded blood. Too bad humans can't be like droids – no fear on bleeding too death in the life of a droid.

Padme fought to keep her eyes open as screams of her children filled the room. _My children. Anakin's children. My sweet and innocent babies._ When the two droids moved to the side of the bed with her infants in their cold arms she winced. "I have to hold them. They look so lost." She reached out and slightly touched her son's cheek.

Obi-Wan heart leapt. She wanted to hold her infants. Her babies. He very gently took the boy from the droid and placed him in his mother's left side. He turned and gently picked up the girl and leaned forward to place her in her mother's right side. He helped Padme bring her arms closer to her chest so her two babies could rest their little heads on her chest. They stopped screaming as they realized that they were in their mothers arms, and that they were together once more.

Padme looked into her son's sky blue eyes. "Luke." She breathed out. "Your name shall be Luke." She bent her head and kissed her son's forehead. She turned her head and looked into her daughter's brown eyes. "Leia. Your name shall be Leia." She leaned forward and met her daughter's forehead with her lips.

The droid typed in the names of the infants. He paused at the last name. "What shall I say their surname is?"

Obi-Wan looked down into Padme's panicked eyes.

"Skywalker. But droid you are to hide these records so far deep among the achieves – that no one can possibly be able to find them." Obi-Wan looked straight into the eyes of the medical droid.

"As you say." The droid said noting the information about the twin infants down. "Who is the father?"

"Unnamed." Obi-Wan flatly said.

"Unnamed." The droid looked up and met the human male's eyes. "Aren't you the father?"

Obi-Wan's breath hitched. He looked quickly down at Padme but she wasn't pay any attention. She was just looking at her children. He breathed a little easier. He looked over at the droid, "No, I'm _not_ the father. The father wants to be remained anonymous."

"Father unnamed." The droid tapped that into the database. "Well the human infant twins may have issues with their growing up. If no one knows the human father's medical history."

"I know the the father's medical history. The twins will be just fine." Obi-Wan said in a firm tone.

"As you say human male." The medical droid rolled from the room leaving him and Padme alone with her infant twins.

"Promise me Obi-Wan." Padme's weak voice spoke.

"I'll promise everything too you." Obi-Wan looked down into the dullness of Padme's eyes.

"Promise me that you'll always be there for the twins. Don't ever separate them." Padme said a rough edge to her quiet voice.

"I promise." Obi-Wan promised.

"Promise me that you'll look after the twins always. Don't let them be Jedi – at least allow them to have a real childhood." Padme went on.

"I promise." Obi-Wan replied. He had a feeling that he himself was no longer a Jedi. He had a feeling that the Jedi Order was finished – perhaps for all time. But he knew the twins were strong in the force. He could feel their shining beings deep within him. He knew Master Yoda could feel the same.

"Promise me that you'll tell them that their father truly loves them. That he may be lost right now – but he'll find his way back to them." Padme allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks.

"I," Obi-Wan paused. How could he promise this to her. Anakin had firmly turned to the dark side. There was no way Anakin Skywalker – no Darth Vader would _ever_ return. How could he when Obi-Wan had left Anakin to die.

"Promise me Obi-Wan." Padme whispered.

Obi-Wan looked deeply into the young mother's eyes, "I promise." He lied.

Padme looked down at her sleeping children. "I love you birth with all my heart. But I'm sorry that I can't be around for you. I'm sorry that I'm so weak that without your father beside me – I just can't see the reason to live." She kissed first Luke's forehead, then Leia's, "There is good in your father. I just am not strong enough to wait for him to come back to us."

"There is good in Anakin still, Padme." Obi-Wan said with such urgency in his voice. "With his children. Look at your son and daughter – they are what is good in Anakin Skywalker. He lives still through his children." He placed a gentle hand on her cold right cheek. "You still have much to live for Padme. You must live for the twins. They need their mother. They have lost their father. But they can't lose their mother." He felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"I can't live without Anakin." Padme moaned.

"So you'll just leave your babies alone in the galaxy?" Obi-Wan demanded unbelieving.

"They will have you." Padme sighed as she looked into his eyes.

"I won't be enough." Obi-Wan hissed low in his throat. "I won't be enough for them. They need you!"

"I need Anakin by my side." Padme whispered as she closed her eyes. "Tell them that I love them. Even in death I love them."

"So you chose to be selfish!" Obi-Wan said with such hatred in his voice. "You chose to dwell in your own personal heartbreak and denial your children of their only savior in the galaxy." His right palm pounded the mattress beside her. "When they come and ask me about their mother; I'm going to tell them that she willing died because of a broken heart. I'll tell them that their mother didn't love them enough to fight to live for them." He breathed heavily. "I'll tell them that their mother was a selfish person to the very end of her short life."

Padme eyes opened and her chocolate brown eyes flashed. "How dare you." She hissed. "How dare you threaten me like this. Y-y-you Jedi you." She pulled the infants closer to her. "I don't need you to protect them Obi-Wan! You just proved that you are not able to care for another soul but your own precious Jedi Order. The order that destroyed Anakin."

"If you die Padme, then either I have custody of the twins. Or someone else has them. If they aren't with me then the Siths will have them so much earlier than what their destiny calls for. If the Sith gets them as innocent babies then all hope is lost." Obi-Wan said in a dead voice.

"My children aren't meant for the destiny that you have set them for." Padme hissed. "They are just babies Obi-Wan. I will not have it."

"You don't have any say in the matter. But if you remain alive you can prepare them better than I or anyone else can." Obi-Wan sighed. "They need you. They need their mother's love."

Padme looked deeply in Obi-Wan's eyes. "Thank you." She simply said.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "I didn't think you would make me keep my promise so soon." He ran his fingers first down Luke's head, than over Leia's. "Can't wait till these two are old enough to put in play their mother's manipulations also. I see I'll have my hands full."

"I don't manipulate!" Padme voice squeaked.

"Oh says the Queen whom posed as a handmaiden on Naboo. Oh and posed as a handmaiden on Tatooine?" Obi-Wan's right eye brow rose comically on his forehead. "You are the one whom manipulated to being able to roam freely on Tatooine. Do you realize what could have happened too you if you wandered away from my master!" He couldn't keep the hardness from his voice. The fear that he had fourteen years previously when he learned that the handmaiden that he knew as Padme – was actually Queen Amidala. He allowed the fear to over lace his soul finally.

Padme blinked in surprise at the fear that was overwhelming Obi-Wan. "I didn't realize." She softly said. "I just knew that I had to see how the people on Tatooine lived under the Hutt's. I had to see for myself of what people had been telling me for fourteen years. I had to see how I could help them as much as I could." She sighed, "I wasn't thinking of my personal safety. I was with a Jedi master – I knew that I would be safe."

"That's what is wrong with you Padme Amidala. You don't think of your personal safety. At all!" Obi-Wan palmed the mattress next to Padme's left side. "You don't even think of it even lastly. You just go full steam ahead with whatever _crises _you are in. You don't think what your death would mean to the people closets too you."

"That's not true Obi-Wan." Padme calmly stated.

"You aren't a Jedi Padme." Obi-Wan went over her voice. "You aren't meant for a life without any attachments."

"And you are?" Padme demanded softly. "What about Luke? Leia? I am too lose my precious babies when they are old enough to train in the Jedi way of life?"

"There is no Jedi Order any longer." Obi-Wan steely stated. "_Anakin_ made sure of that!" He couldn't keep the fire from his eyes.

"There's still good in him." Padme insistent-ed. "We have too give him time to find his way back to us. He'll come back."

Obi-Wan forced the 'He's dead by my hand.' from his throat. "I'm going to have you and the twins moved to a room that is right next to the room where Master Yoda wants to have a meeting in. Matter of fact the only way in and out of your room will be the room where we'll be in." His hand stroked her cheek. "No one will be able to harm you."

"I'll be able to rest easily know this." Padme nodded her head.

The medical droid rolled back in. "The room is ready."

"I'm not going to leave your side until you are comfortable in the room." Obi-Wan promised as he moved aside so the medical droid and the other droids could work on moving Padme,. And the twins.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Plans on Protecting Mother and Children

**CHAPTER TWO**

**PLANS TO PROTECT MOTHER AND CHILDREN**

**MEETING ROOM TO THE RIGHT OF PADME'S ROOM**

Obi-Wan walked through the door, after it slid partly open. He stared into the compassionate eyes of Master Yoda, and Bail Organa. He sighed wearily. "She had twins. A boy and girl. They are named Luke and Leia Skywalker." He frowned, "I have convinced Padme to remain with us for the sake of the twins."

"This is good." Yoda nodded his head sagely. "We must do everything in our powers to protect the twins, and Padme." He waited until the young Jedi Master sat down to the right of him. "They must be separated the twins will be."

"We can't just allow Padme just to have one of her children.' Obi-Wan said with his eyes wide.

"The twins will be separated from one another, and from their mother. It is best for everyone. The twins will be protected, and so well Padme. Anakin will be looking for Padme with her child. Both of the twins are strong in the Force. They must be separated to protect them better." Yoda said in a calm voice.

"I'll take the girl." Bail said. "My wife will love to raise a baby girl."

"Than the boy must go to Tatooine He'll be safe there." Yoda nodded. "Padme will go back too Naboo. She'll be protected by the loyal guards."

"You don't care for Padme!" Rage had entered Obi-Wan in sheer force. "Padme doesn't have the Force so she can easily be killed, and you wouldn't give a Sith spawn about it. You just care about the damn Force."

"Be aware Jedi Master Kenobi that anger is of the dark side." Yoda raised his finger in warning.

"This isn't the anger that will lead to the dark side, Grand Master Yoda. This is _righteous _anger." Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "I simply can not allow you to separate Padme from her children."

"You desire Anakin's wife." Yoda said in a gravely voice.

"I just want what is best for the Skywalker family. Without Anakin." Obi-Wan fought for control. "What's best for them is not to be separated from one another." He eyed Yoda deeply. "Anakin can still feel them after all. I know for a fact that he didn't die at Mustafar. Palpatine would never allow his Apprentice to die so early on." His eyes darkened. "After all Darth Sidious loves to rub our faces in that he _stolen _the Chosen One."

"Anakin Skywalker is no more for now. He is Darth Vader." Yoda said in a gravelly voice. "The Skywalker twins are our only help. If we don't protect them till they are adult, and truly strong enough to face their father – then all help will be lost." He eyed Obi-Wan "Luke shall be your Padawan."

"Leia ..." Obi-Wan began.

"You are not Leia's master." Yoda shook his head. "She's going to Alderaan. She will be safe as Bail Organa daughter. She'll have a firm seat in the Senate. Princess Leia Organa will do much good for the galaxy."

"Luke _and _Leia Skywalker are both my Padawans. You will not separate the twins. You will not separate the twins from their mother." Obi-Wan said in a steel voice. "I will not allow it."

"You have no choice Master Kenobi." Yoda said finality. "We must think of the whole galaxy – not just one sad family."

Leaning forward with his hand clenching the edge of the table, "Look here you eight hundred and seventy nine year old alien." Obi-Wan said with harden steel covering around his heart. "I will personally kill you where you sit; before I allow you to take Padme and the twins from me."

"You desire Anakin's secret family. The family should never have been created." Yoda didn't even blink. He just calmly sat back against the seat. "You do not realize how important the Skywalker twins are too the future. We must protect the future here. You all ready messed with it when you convinced Padme to live."

Color drained from Obi-Wan's face. "Sith spawn the future!" He breathed out.

"Master Kenobi; remember whom you are speaking too." Bail said in a deep warning voice. "If the only way to keep you calm – is too take Padme and Luke under my wing also." He tucked his chin inwardly as he thought of what his wife would say to this. But, his head lifted once more as he meet the steely ice in Obi-Wan Kenobi. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I didn't mean to sound ungrateful; I would love to have Padme live in the Alderaan Palace with my wife and I. To watch Leia, and Luke grow up with one another. I know for a fact that Leia would be a better, and stronger Princess; with her brother with her. I also know that Luke would be much stronger in his Jedi training with his sister by his side."

"The future is counting on both Luke, and Leia. The future can't be let down for the sake of two children. Their destiny's awaits them." Yoda said. "You don't know what you are asking, Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan the fate of all the future innocents are on the line here."

"But-" Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak.

"Facing their father is the _least_ of their concerns." Yoda gravely sighed. "Both Luke, and Leia MUST be at their very best when they meet the darkest, and evil that the Force can dish out. You must trust me in this; when I tell you that the Skywalker Twins must, and will be separated. Also they will be separated from their mother."

"I'm sorry Grand Master Yoda; but I can't allow this to come pass. I have to disobey you; in the fact that I won't allow the twins to be separated from each other; or from their mother! I'm going to personally take them under my wing. I won't allow any harm to come to them." Obi-Wan looked straight into Yoda's eyes.

"You are right, Young Master Kenobi. I won't be able to separate the twins from their mother – or from one another. If Padme had died in childbirth; than Luke and Leia would have grown up without one another." Yoda finally spoke. "With Padme alive; the twins are _better _with one another. The future events _will_ take place – but will the Skywalker twins _still_ be able to save the galaxy?" Yoda nodded his head.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "_Yes_". His eyes slowly opened as the ls symbol first received it's programing bits, "Whatever is going to happen in the future, Master Yoda, Luke, and Leia Skywalker will be ready for it. Together."

"Now where is the best, and safest place for the small Skywalker family to be. Young Anakin will have no problem going to Naboo again." Yoda said moving onto the other business at hand. "After all Palpatine wants to destroy Padme's home planet in revenge."

"I would offer up Alderaan, but Palpatine would just send Anakin there, and Anakin would be able to force his way to his wife, and children." Bail shook his head. "Even if I were able to keep Leia, I'm not sure I would have been able to keep her safe on Alderaan."

"Leia kept herself hidden from the force throughout the pregnancy. She still is hiding." Yoda said in his gravely voice. "Luke is blazing through the force. He is learning now that he must shut down in order to protect his sister." He nodded, "Tatooine is the safest place for the three Skywalkers. Darth Vader would never go to that planet – that would bring Young Anakin back out full force."

"We will leave just as soon Padme can be moved safely." Obi-Wan nodded. "I will be known as Ben. That was the name that my mother wanted to name me. But my father said that wasn't a proper name for a Jedi."

"The droids are to remain with you. But See Threepio _must _have a memory swipe. He can not remember that young Anakin was the one whom created him." Yoda remarked. "Artoo will be fine. He had always shown more loyalty towards Padme. He would never give away the secret of his mistress or her children."

"Threepio won't be happy with this when he learns the truth later on. I'm sure he'll be very upset that Artoo was more trusted than he was." Obi-Wan said warily.

"That's the price you shall pay for commanding that Padme and the twins remain together." Yoda said with some light sparkle in his tired sad eyes.

"I'll gladly pay it." Obi-Wan returned just as wearily as his Master. "What about you?"

"I'll go into hiding. I'm not going to tell you. When the time comes for the Skywalker twins to be trained the force will tell you where to find me." Yoda gravely said. "While you are in exile your old Master has more training for you."

Obi-Wan's eyes lighten up. "Qui-Gon Jinn? I have missed him. Why hasn't he visited me before now? Why hadn't he visited Anakin? I know that Anakin had truly bonded with him when he was six years old. Anakin mourned Qui-Gon Jinn's death for many years." Anger entered his eyes. "Why now?"

"You were not ready for what the Force has to teach you back then." Yoda replied. "He wasn't Anakin's true master. Anakin truly considered him his father. He still does." His right eyebrow rose; "I know that this must hard for you to accept it – Obi-Wan; ever since Qui-Gon died; you considered young Anakin like a son. Even through you were still in your teens when you 'adopted' Anakin."

"He _was_ my brother. Not any longer. My kid _brother_ is dead. He died among Order 66." Obi-Wan said in a soft dead voice. "I hate that I have to face my master once more – and tell him that I couldn't protect Anakin for him. Like I promised." A lone tear rolled down his hot left cheek.

"Qui-Gon _knew_ what Anakin would grow up to become." Yoda sighed.

"That's because he's one with the force." Obi-Wan voice rose to a high pitched level.

"He _knew_ the moment he set eyes on Anakin on Tatooine." Obi-Wan watched in dumb silence as Yoda got up, and left the room. When he saw his old master again he had some major explaining to do. But in the meantime it was time to get Padme, and the twins to safety.

Bail silently watched as the young Jedi Master got to his feet, and made his way tiredly to the door himself. He knew that Obi-Wan had just signed up for a lot of heartache in his exile. But, at least Ob-Wan wouldn't be alone in his exile – like how he would have been if Padme had died in childbirth. Granted he would have been able to look after Luke – but Bail knew that Obi-Wan would have wanted to be where Leia was also. But that would have been impossible had the twins been separated.

"May the Force be with us all in these troubled times." Bail sighed as he got up himself. It was time to get on with the living.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Exile

**CHAPTER THREE**

**EXILE**

**HYPERSPACE JUST OFF OF TATOOINE**

"Obi-Wan are you sure?" Padme asked as she was feeding Leia.

"My name is Ben." Obi-Wan said. "It's safer that way. If the name Ben Kenobi gets out there – than it will be as an distant cousin of mine. We'll be quite safe on Tatooine. We'll have Owen and Beau. You can live with them – or I'll build you three a home."

"What about you?" Padme frowned.

"I'll live out in the desert. I'll keep an eye on you three." Ben shrugged.

"No." Padme frowned darkly. Leia whimpered against her breast. "I'm not going to allow you to abandon us, Ben. You are the one whom fought for me to remain alive." Leia's mouth squeezed down hard on her tender breast. Tears prickled her eyes as she looked down her one week daughter. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset baby girl."

Luke opened his eyes and looked at his mother and sister. He didn't make a sound – not yet at least. He wanted to make sure that his mother and sister were actually all right. If either one of them truly were troubled than he would make sure to protect them. Well, he would get that safe man over there to protect them for him. At least until he got older that is. Yeah; as soon as he could hold up his own head than he was golden to protect his mommy, and sister.

"I'm not abandoning you. I promise you, Padme, I'll always be around." Ben sighed. "It's just not proper for me to live in the same house as you guys. I mean I'm not even family."

Leia broke away from her mother's breast as loud wails came out of her mouth. Milk oozed out of her mouth, and onto Padme's grown. Luke joined his sister in the wailing. Padme moved Leia onto her chest, so her sweet precious daughter could feel her heart beat. She watched as Obi-Wan got up quickly, and went to pick up Luke. He stood swaying side by side with her son against his chest; where his heart was.

Luke calmed down as he felt the protectiveness of the man whom arms he was in. He allowed the essence of the man to into him, and calmed him down. Although his sister was still screaming her head off. But, she was safe with their mother.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry that I had frightened you. I didn't mean too." Padme looked down at her crying daughter's face. It was filled with fear, and anger. "I'm sorry that I tensed up and ruined your meal." Leia's right eye brow rose. _You are my daughter. _She couldn't help the smirk that came to her lips. Leaning down she kissed Leia's warm forehead.

Ben silently took in the picture in front of him. Mother and child in the repulse chair. "I can get used to this." He murmured to himself. He felt Luke lean closer into him. He looked down into the starting upturned blue eyes of Anakin's son. _I promise to protect you, and Leia better than I ever did on protecting your father. I won't drop the light saber with you two._

Leia finally settled back down; she went back to sucking her mother's right breast. She content now that the milk was sweet once more. She sighed as if bemused with how annoying her mother could be. Padme raised her right eye brow over at Ben.

"Okay so discussing serious things while you fed the children is the _worst_ thing we can do. Lesson learned." Ben sighed in mock annoyance. "Sheesh; I'm new to being around infants here."

"You much to learn Obi-Wan Kenobi. Living with us will give you plenty of experience." Padme said in a knowing voice.

Ben sighed in defeat. "End of discussion." He was secretly pleased that Padme wanted him to live in the same dwelling with her.

**TATOOINE PLANET**

**LARS HOMESTEAD**

Owen looked over at his wife. "Something bad has happened to Anakin."

Beau looked startled into her husband's eyes. "He's dead." She breathed in a quick force.

Owen shook his head, "No, Anakin is very much alive. He has just turned to the dark side – and is lost to us now."

"I'm sorry." Beau softly said.

"Even through Anakin was just my step brother – and one; that I had only met back when he was sixteen years old. We barley got to know one and another; since he decided he wanted more family in his life." Owen sighed.

"At least he's still alive. So, there is still hope that he'll return to the light." Beau smiled softly hopefully. She wasn't going to give up hope on her slightly younger step-brother-in-law. He was her family, and he needed her prayers.

Owen sighed. "I just pray that Anakin doesn't return to Tatooine." He palmed the table. "At least not while he's in the darkness. It would hurt his mother's memory too much to have her beloved son back clouded in darkness."

"He has no cause to return." Cliegg replied in a harsh voice. "He would never dear visit Shmi's grave when's no longer the innocent boy that she loved." He thought of the journal that she had left behind for her son. He was going to keep it for much longer than he originally had thought. Perhaps; he should have given it to the boy that one time Anakin had come back for a visit. Perhaps; that would have helped prevent Anakin from going to the dark side. _I'm so sorry Shmi. I failed you. But; I was so grief stricken due to your death; that I selfishly wanted to keep whatever truly was yours. I even wanted to keep your son with me. But; I knew he had duties as a Jedi. _

"It feels like a part of Anakin is going to return." Owen sighed.

"We must prepare." Cliegg nodded his head. Turning to his daughter-in-law, "I feel we are going to need more food for dinner tonight. Also we are going to need to find two beds for our guests."

Beau nodded, and got up to get started. Owen stood up, "I'll help you with the rooms. You know I'm not much of a cook." She turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I love you Owen, but you are right," she has a playful smirk on her lips, "you aren't much of a cook. But you do know how to make up a bed."

Owen grinned, "Shmi made sure that I leaned how to make a bed. She tried to teach me to cook – but my hands aren't made that way." He frowned. "I miss her. Ever so much."

Beau pulled away after several mournful quiet moments.

**REAL SPACE JUST ABOVE TATOOTINE**

"Looks like we are here." Ben sighed from his seat behind the controls of the ship. "Welcome home everyone." He looked at the planet where he had first met Anakin Skywalker. The planet that he was returning with his wife; and children.

Padme stared at the planet herself. She tried to blink back the tears over the loss of the bright eyed that was Anakin Skywalker when she first set eyes on him. The twins started to softly cry from their spots beside her. She looked down and realized that granted she had temporary lost her Ani; she still had the good of him; in Luke, and Leia.

"Mommy didn't mean to upset you darlings." She cooed as she tended to her children.

Sighing Ben turned back to the front; so he could land the ship without crashing. As they entered the planet he saw that he was going to land just where Naboo ship had landed on their first visit to Tatooine. Sighing he knew he was defeated because the damn ship _wanted_ to land. "I'm sorry Padme." He gently said.

Padme turned and looked herself. Tears sparkled in her eyes. "It's where I truly got to know you Obi-Wan. Nothing is going to change that for me. I'm glad we are landing here." She looked into his sparkling eyes. "It was here that I truly knew that I could trust you to protect me for the rest of my life."

"Always and forever. Even in death." Obi-Wan swore.

Padme reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, just as the ship prepared itself for landing on the sand. "That's my oath too you Obi-Wan." They turned to face the front as Ben had to handle the landing. After all the ship could fly on it's own; put it could only crash land without a being behind the controls.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


End file.
